Development of molecules that target amyloid plaques and tangles (A[unreadable] and tau) associated with Alzheimer's Disease, permits the use of magnetic nanoparticles to detect these plaques. These molecules can be conjugated with nanoparticles, shown to penetrate the BBB, and introduced into the patient, targeting A[unreadable] and tau. Sensitive SQUID magnetic sensors then detect the bound nanoparticles through measurement of remanence fields. Only nanoparticles bound to the A[unreadable] and tau are observed through the N[unreadable]el mechanism; fields from unbound particles decay too quickly to be observed. Methodology of conjugation of magnetic nanoparticles to antibodies and small molecules, magnetization of these nanoparticles, and detection of remanence fields has been developed and may be readily applied to the A[unreadable] and tau problem. This application would develop the specific biochemical procedures for conjugation and application to A[unreadable] and tau followed by measurements made using SQUID sensors to determine the sensitivity and specificity of the method. Phantoms and tissue samples will be initially used for this purpose. Multicomponent targeting will also be examined utilizing additional newly reported molecules that destroy these A[unreadable] and tau. These molecules can be simultaneously attached and magnetic enhancement would be made over the areas identified by the SQUID imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]